Stay (Indo Trans)
by Chanbaeksky
Summary: Telah delapan tahun semenjak mereka menikah, namun mereka sesungguhnya telah berpisah selama tujuh di antaranya. Menikah ketika mereka beranjak 18 tahun, Chanyeol segera menyadari bahwa keputusan itu adalah kesalahan. ChanBaek, ChanSoo. YAOI/BXB.
1. Chapter 1

**STAY (INDONESIA)**

 **oOo**

Translated by ybbaek cbsky

 **Original Story**

Stay by Exobubz

http/livejournal com/33652 html

(Spasi diganti dengan titik)

Copyright 2014 exobubz

All Rights Reserved

.

.

 **Chanbaek Sky**

Presents

(TWOSHOT)

Pairing:

 **CHANBAEK, CHANSOO**

Summary:

Telah delapan tahun semenjak mereka menikah, namun mereka sesungguhnya telah berpisah selama tujuh di antaranya.

Menikah ketika mereka beranjak 18 tahun, Chanyeol segera menyadari bahwa keputusan itu adalah kesalahan. Ia ingin melakukan hal-hal besar. Segala yang ia inginkan ada di kota. Setelah banyak konflik pernikahan dan kehidupan, Chanyeol memutuskan bahwa ia membenci desa kecil itu dan kemudian pergi.

Selama berbulan-bulan mengencani Kyungsoo, Chanyeol mengirimkan berkas perceraian berkali-kali, namun tiap kalinya, Baekhyun akan mengirimkan mereka kembali; kosong. Kemudian Chanyeol membuat keputusan untuk melamar. Media segera menyantap berita tersebut, namun mereka a belum mengetahui status pernikahan Chanyeol yang sesungguhnya. Kyungsoo juga tidak-Chanyeol tak pernah memberitahunya.  
Akhirnya, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengakhiri urusan lama.

•••  
Warning  
SMUT, cursive words, major angst.

.

.

Disclaimer

Buku ini hanyalah translate dari Stay karya Exobubz. Kalian tau ff chanbaek yang melegenda 10080? Yup, dia adalah author yang sama. So get some tissues and read on, fellas!

.

.

.

 **-Enjoy-**

Telah delapan tahun semenjak mereka menikah, namun mereka sesungguhnya telah berpisah selama tujuh di antaranya.

Chanyeol bekerja sebagai seorang penyunting di kota. Baekhyun, di sisi lain, well, Chanyeol tidak benar-benar tahu apa yang dilakukannya lagi.

Terakhir kali mereka berbicara satu sama lain, adalah hari di mana Chanyeol meninggalkan desa pedalaman itu, yang juga hari terakhir ia melihat suaminya.

Menikah ketika mereka beranjak 18 tahun, Chanyeol segera menyadari bahwa keputusan itu adalah kesalahan. Ia ingin melakukan hal-hal besar. Segala yang ia inginkan ada di kota. Setelah banyak konflik pernikahan dan kehidupan, Chanyeol memutuskan bahwa ia membenci desa kecil itu dan kemudian pergi.

Ia menemukan seseorang. Seseorang yang berbeda dari Baekhyun dan merupakan segala yang Chanyeol inginkan dari seorang partner-atau demikian pikir hatinya.

Tidak seperti Baekhyun, Kyungsoo manis dan jelita. Ia peduli akan penampilannya. Baekhyun juga, namun tidak begitu banyak. Tidak dibutuhkan penampilan di desa. Kyungsoo adalah manajer dari beberapa nasabah penerbitan, sedangkan Baekhyun bekerja sebagai kasir biasa di satu-satunya toko pangan di desa.

Selama berbulan-bulan mengencani Kyungsoo, Chanyeol mengirimkan berkas perceraian berkali-kali, namun tiap kalinya, Baekhyun akan mengirimkan mereka kembali; kosong. Kemudian Chanyeol membuat keputusan untuk melamar. Media segera menyantap berita tersebut, namun mereka a belum mengetahui status pernikahan Chanyeol yang sesungguhnya. Kyungsoo juga tidak-Chanyeol tak pernah memberitahunya.

Akhirnya, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengakhiri urusan lama.

Berbohong, Chanyeol mengatakan pada Kyungsoo bahwa orang tuanya akan bereaksi berlebihan jika mereka tahu bahwa ia telah bertunangan. Kyungsoo secara ragu-ragu mengerti situasi tersebut, dan Chanyeolpun pergi untuk "mengunjungi keluarga terlebih dulu".

Ketika Chanyeol berkendara ke desa lamanya, ia tidak mampu menahan rasa jijiknya. Beberapa bangunan hancur dan orang-orang berpakaian menyedihkan. Sangat berbeda dengan kehidupan di kota yang telah dibangunnya.

Ia menghiraukan orang tua yang dulu sering ia tolong, dan juga suara tawa yang menjengkelkan dari orang-orang.

Ketika ia akhirnya tiba di rumah yang dulu ia tinggali bersama suaminya, Chanyeol duduk di dalam mobilnya dan memandanginya. Rumah tersebut terlihat kotor. Terdapat beberapa sampah mekanik bersender pada pohon dan pemandangan lainnya terlihat minor.

Chanyeol heran bagaimana ia bisa bertahan sangat lama di tempat seperti itu. Melangkah keluar dari mobil, ia terkejut ketika mendengar gonggongan keras. Seekor anjing hitam di serambi, menggonggong seakan ia penyusup di rumahnya sendiri.

Ketika anjing itu melompat dari serambi, ia tidak menyerang. Anjing itu malah ramah. Tersenyum, Chanyeol mengelus belakang leher anjing itu dan menepuk punggungnya. Pintu depan terbuka, dan Chanyeol mendengar tawa yang familiar.

"Hati-hati, ia akan menggigitmu jika kau tak menimangnya cukup lama."

Ketika Chanyeol menengok, senyum di wajah Baekhyun sirna.

"Oh, itu kau," Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi. "Aku nyaris tak mengenalimu dengan rambut dicat dan pakaian disainer itu."

Chanyeol mendapati tanda dari sarkas yang pahit. "Oh kulihat, kau tak berubah," ia lontarkan sembari melihat kaos dan jeans simpel Baekhyun.

"Dan kulihat kau berubah terlalu banyak," Baekhyun menggigit balik.

"Aku berubah untuk yang lebih baik," debat Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya. "Whatever you say, Tuan penyunting besar."

Ketika ia berjalan kembali ke dalam rumah, tangan Chanyeol mengepal.

"Kau tahu, kau tak nampak cocok di sini," kata Baekhyun dengan punggungnya menatap Chanyeol.

"Mengapa kau tak kembali ke kota?"

Bibir Chanyeol menipis. "Aku ke sini karna kau tak mau menandatangani berkas perceraian!"

Berbalik badan dengan cepat, Baekhyun berjalan ke ujung serambinya dan menatap Chanyeol.

"Jadi untuk itukah bokong emasmu datang kemari? Kau ingin aku menandatangani berkas kasihanmu?" Muntahnya.

"Ya! Aku telah mengirimimu berkas ini berbulan-bulan, tapi kau tak menandatanganinya!" pekik Chanyeol.

"Dan kau ingin aku menandatanganinya sekarang," ucap Baekhyun, mengarahkan jarinya pada Chanyeol. "Itu yang kau inginkan dariku?"

" _For the love of God, yes!_ " kata Chanyeol, gusar.

Baekhyun menatapnya sejenak. Kemudian berkata, "Tidak."

Chanyeol menganga. "Apa?"

Baekhyun tertawa, "Tidak. Aku tidak akan memberikan apa yang kau inginkan." Lagi, Baekhyun berjalan pergi, meninggalkan Chanyeol berdiri di tanah berlumpur dan berbatu.

"Baekhyun!" pekiknya. Ketika Baekhyun tidak merespon dan membuka pintu, Chanyeol menjadi marah. "Kembali ke sini, kau bajingan rendahan!"

"Pergi," gumam Baekhyun.

Dengan marah, Chanyeol meninggalkan semua formalitasnya dan melompati serambi, berlari ke arah pintu. Sebelum ia mendapatinya, Baekhyun telah menguncinya. Segera setelahnya, mereka berdiri berhadapan tanpa apapun kecuali kaca transparan di antara mereka.

"Buka pintu sialan ini," perintah Chanyeol.

"Menyingkirlah dari propertiku," Baekhyun mendengus.

"Ini propertiku juga sepertimu jadi buka pintu ini sebelum kuhancurkan," ancam Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak tinggal di sini selama 7 tahun, sialan. Aku bahkan tak mampu memanggilmu pemilik tempat ini," ucap Baekhyun. Sebelum Chanyeol dapat merespon, Baekhyun menarik penutup jendela turun. Dia mencoba, setidaknya. Penutup jendela terlepas dan jatuh ketika ia tarik, menyisakan Baekhyun yang bertatapan canggung dengan si raksasa di luar.

"Kau tahu apa? Ada lebih dari satu jalan masuk ke rumah bobrok ini," kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berpura-pura acuh sambil menonton Chanyeol meninggalkan serambi depan. Setelah ia tak terjangkau pandangan, Baekhyun berlari cepat ke pintu belakang.

Dengan tergesa mengunci semua pintu di belakang, Baekhyun mengunci masing-masingnya.

Setelah menghela napas lega, ia bergerak perlahan ke dapur. Ia biasanya tidak minum, namun setelah melihat suaminya yang asing, ia mengambil kaleng bir emergency dari kulkas. Sebelum ia dapat meneguk apapun, ia mendapati sebuah figur di pinggir pandangannya membuat Baekhyun nyaris menjatuhkan kalengnya.

"Lain kali jika kau mencoba mengunci seseorang di luar, pastikan orang itu tidak tahu di mana kau menyimpan kunci cadangan."

Menyerah, Baekhyun menghentakkan kaleng itu. "Kau menyelundup!"

"Berhentilah menjadi ratu drama. Rumah ini atas namaku, juga."

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. "Kau benar-benar menginginkanku menandatanganinya sebegitunya?"

"Ya!"

Baekhyun memandangnya. "Kau datang jauh-jauh hanya untuk sebuah tanda tangan. Aku bertaruh orang tuamu bahkan tak tahu kau di sini."

"Orang tuaku bukan urusanmu," kata Chanyeol.

"Mereka urusanku ketika semua orang di desa tahu kau tak mengunjungi mereka sama sekali," gertak Baekhyun.

Gusar, Chanyeol memberungut. "Apa sih yang kau inginkan dariku, Baekhyun? Yang kuinginkan hanya kau menandatangani berkas itu."

"Kau pikir aku akan membuat ini mudah bagimu untuk pergi dan melupakan semua orang di sini," Baekhyun tertawa. "Well, tidak akan."

Chanyeol menggerutu.

"Jika kau ingin berkas itu?" Baekhyun memulai. "Mulailah dengan menapakkan bokongmu di rumah orang tuamu dan katakan halo!"

Meskipun Baekhyun jauh lebih kecil dibanding Chanyeol, dia mampu mendorongnya keluar pintu.

"Kembali ketika kau telah mengunjungi semua orang yang telah kau gantungkan," gumam Baekhyun sebelum menutup pintu dan meletakkan kursi untuk menghalanginya.

Terngiang perintah Baekhyun, Chanyeol dengan kesal pergi dan mengunjungi orang tuanya. Ibunya sama seperti dulu, kekanakan dan penuh kasih sayang. Ia nyaris menangis ketika melihatnya berdiri di luar rumah. Ayahnya menonton ibunya berlari dan memeluknya.

Sembari ia berjalan ke atas beranda, ia mendapat pelukan kasar dari ayahnya sebelum ditarik ke dalam rumah oleh ibunya.

"Kau ingin sesuatu untuk dimakan, sayang?" Tanya ibunya. "Kau ingin aku memanaskan sesuatu?"

Chanyeol melihat sekelilingnya sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak..."

Setelah beberapa saat, ia berkata, "Tidak ada yang berubah."

Ayahnya tertawa. "Itu tidak benar. Kemarilah," katanya, memanggil Chanyeol.

"Ibumu memberiku kursi ini," katanya. "Duduklah." Dengan enggan Chanyeol duduk, dan tiba-tiba kursi tersebut bersandar ke belakang, mengejutkannya. "Bukankah ini bagus?" kata ayahnya lagi.

"Tentu," gumamnya. "Sekarang dorong kursinya kembali. Aku ingin berdiri."

Ketika ayah Chanyeol mengatur kembali kursinya, Chanyeol mendengus dan melompat pergi.

"Sudahkah kuceritakan padamu Baekhyun sedang berpikir untuk membeli satu juga?" kata ayahnya. Ketika nama Baekhyun disinggung, Chanyeol memutar matanya.

"Jangan sebut dia," gumam Chanyeol sambil berjalan ke dapur kecil.

"Mengapa tidak?" tanya ibunya tenang. "Aku tahu prioritasmu, Chanyeol," katanya. "Baekhyun, perceraian dan kemudian pulang."

"Aku hanya menuntaskan urusan lama," balas Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun baik-baik saja," tambah ayahnya. "Dia baik. Pria itu going places."

Chanyeol mendengus mendengar mimpi itu. Baekhyun tidak akan going places. Jika benar, ia pasti sudah mencapainya bertahun-tahun lalu.

"Kenapa kau memutar matamu?" kata ibunya.

"Karna aku tak ingin berbicara tentang dia," kata Chanyeol. Kemudian, setelah beberapa saat, ia bertanya, "Mengapa kau tak pernah mengunjungiku?"

Sembari ibunya meletakkan makanan di oven, ia tersenyum. "Pintu berdayun ke dua arah, tidakkah kau pikir?"

Chanyeol terdiam. Kejam seperti kenyataan, ia tahu ibunya benar. Mereka tak pernah mengunjunginya. Hatinya penuh dengan kebencian akan desanya. Ia tak melihat poin dari mengunjungi masa lalu-mengunjungi desa tua yang sama, wajah tua yang sama, dan suami yang ditinggalkannya.

Setelah menetap semalam di tempat orang tuanya, Chanyeol bangun keesokan harinya membuat beberapa panggilan pada atasannya dan Kyungsoo sambil berjalan ke desa. Sambil ia mencoba menjelaskan situasinya, ia mendengar klakson di belakangnya. Dalam kurang dari sedetik, ia berbalik dan melontarkan cacian hanya untuk menyadari bahwa itu teman lamanya-Kris.

"Kutelpon lagi nanti, oke?" kata Chanyeol.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Jerit Kris, tertawa sembari memberhentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan. "Nyaris tak mengenalimu!"

"Rambutku?" Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Dan pakaian kota," Kris tersenyum simpul. "Kau berubah-Kau terlihat keren."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Kau juga..."

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Kris, memiringkan kepalanya.

"Uh, hanya mencoba untuk mengurus beberapa hal dengan Baekhyun," Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya.

"Apa kau balikan dengannya sekarang?" Senyumnya.

"Ah, tidak," kata Chanyeol, menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku seebenarnya telah bertunangan."

"Bertunangan?!" Kris mendentikkan lidahnya. "Kau sangat sibuk... Jadi kau di sini untuk perceraian?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Proses..."

Kris memandangnya. "Baekhyun... Dia belum menandatanganinya?"

Chanyeol mendengus. "Tidak. Dia sangat sulit."

"Oh, benarkah..."

"Yeah, _well_ , hei, aku harus pergi. Aku harus mengambil uang. Aku akan menetap di sini lebih lama dari yang kupikir," Chanyeol menghela napas.

"Baiklah! Sampai ketemu lagi," kata Kris, melambaikan tangannya.

" _Later_!"

" _Bye_."

Seketika di dalam bank, Chanyeol menemukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Karena mereka masih dalam status menikah, semua yang ada di akun Baekhyun juga masih miliknya. Akun Bank itu adalah akun bersama.

Ketika diberitahu total yang dimiliki Baekhyun di akunnya, Chanyeol terkejut atas jumlah uang yang dimiliki kasir toko di desa. Kemudian ia ditanya berapa banyak jumlah yang ingin diambilnya, Chanyeol dapat sebuah ide.

"Semua. Aku ingin semuanya."

Ketika Baekhyun pulang dari kerjanya, ia terkejut melihat Chanyeol di dalam rumahnya, usai memasak daging sapi panggang.

"Welcome back, Baek," kata Chanyeol sambil meletakkan makanan.

Baekhyun menatapnya dengan waspada. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya memasak sesuatu yang enak untukmu," kata Chanyeol dengan senyum yang membutakan, yang tidak ingin dipedulikan Baekhyun. "Apa kau ingin bir, suamiku?"

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. "Keluar dari sini, Chanyeol."

"Sekarang mengapa aku akan meninggalkan suami tersayangku?" Kata Chanyeol, berpura-pura polos.

"Kau telah melakukannya sebelumnya. Ini tidak akan berarti apa-apa untuk yang kedua kalinya."

Chanyeol menahan cercaan. "Kau galak. Mungkin kau butuh bir."

"Tidak ada bir di rumah ini jadi pergilah, sialan."

Chanyeol berjalan ke kulkas. " _No beer? I beg to differ."_

Membuka pintu kulkas, Chanyeol menunjukkan Baekhyun isinya. Dari ujung ke ujung, tiap rak dipenuhi kaleng bir.

 _"What the fuck!"_ Pekik Baekhyun, berlari dan mendorong Chanyeol. _"What the hell, Chanyeol!"_

Bergerak ke belakang, Chanyeol tertawa. "Apa kau kecewa? Apa kau ingin lebih? Karna aku membeli 30 tong penuh dan meletakkannya di gudang bodohmu."

Baekhyun menatapnya dengan pisau belati. "Apa ini lelucon? Karna ini tidak lucu!"

"Kau mau tahu apa lagi yang lucu?" Kata Chanyeol, "Aku menjual beberapa furnitur dan potrait seni tua bodohmu."

Ketika Chanyeol mengucapkan itu, Baekhyun segera melihat sekelilingnya dan mendapati itu benar. Beberapa lukisannya hilang dan kursi favoritnya juga. Ketika ia kembali menatap Chanyeol, ia nampak ingin membunuh.

"Siapa yang memberimu ijin untuk menjual barang-barangku dan menyumbat rumahku dengan alkohol?!"

"Aku tidak butuh ijinmu karna aku suamimu, sayang!" Cemooh Chanyeol.

"Kau bukan suamiku!" Jerit Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak menandatangani kertas itu, jadi coba tebak, Baek?!" Pekik Chanyeol. "Kau ingin seorang suami? Kau mendapatkannya!"

Baekhyun mencengkeram kepalannya, marah. Melajukan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan, kemudian ia bertanya, "Uang siapa yang kau gunakan untuk membeli kotoran ini?"

Chanyeol mendengus. "Kita." Ia tertawa. "Dua kata, Baek. Akun bersama."

Dengan dada yang berat, Baekhyun berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya. "Berapa banyak... Berapa banyak yang kau ambil?"

Chanyeol mendengus lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. "Semuanya."

Segera, Baekhyun menyerangnya, berusaha mencakar wajahnya. "What the hell! Itu uangku, bajingan!"

Mendorong Baekhyun dengan kuat, Chanyeol memandangnya cemberut. "Lagipula apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan uang sebanyak itu?!"

Baekhyun tertegun. Ia hanya terus menatap.

"Mengapa orang sepertimu memiliki uang sebanyak itu?!"

"Bukan urusanmu, Yeol," gumamnya.

"Apa kau melakukan hal-hal ilegal?" Tanya Chanyeol. "Itukah yang selama ini kau lakukan?"

Baekhyun melihat ke arah lain sambil menggigit bibirnya. Dengan napas terhela, ia mencengkeram kepalannya. "Kau ingin tanda tangan? Baik. I'll fucking sign it."

Dengan cibiran kepuasan di wajahnya, Chanyeol mengeluarkan berkas tersebut dari laci terdekat dan memegangnya untuk diambil Baekhyun. Merenggutnya dari tangan Chanyeol, Baekhyun berjalan dari dapur ke ruang tamu dan duduk di sebuah kursi. Chanyeol bersender pada dinding dan menyilangkan tangannya, mengamati Baekhyun yang mengecek berkas itu. Dia menjadi gelisah ketika Baekhyun mulai membaca. Namun ketika Baekhyun terhenti tepat sebelum menandatanganinya, Chanyeol terpaku.

"Kau tahu..." kata Baekhyun, dengan suara menanjak kencang. "Aku lupa aku punya kencan malam ini,".

"A-apa?" Chanyeol kebingungan.

"Aku akan menandatanganinya ketika aku pulang," kata Baekhyun, meletakkan penanya dan berkas tak bertanda tangan itu di atas meja kopi sambil Ia bangkit berdiri.

"Baekhyun, kau mau ke mana?!" Tanya Chanyeol, berjalan untuk menangkap Baekhyun yang telah mengeluarkan mantel dari lemarinya, bersiap pergi.

"Aku ada kencan malam ini dan aku tidak akan membuatnya menunggu," balas Baekhyun, memakai mantelnya dan beranjak ke pintu.

"Apa kau bercanda? Hanya butuh sedetik untuk menandatangani itu!" Kata Chanyeol sambil mengikutinya.

"Kau tahu, aku menunggumu kembali selama tujuh tahun, jadi menunggu sehari hanya untuk berkas itu tak akan membunuhmu," kata Baekhyun sembari meninggalkan rumahnya.

Chanyeol menghabiskan sorenya di rumah kecil milik orang tuanya sampai ia dipaksa keluar untuk "bersenang-senang".

Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke bar-satu-satunya bar di desa itu. Tidak begitu mengejutkan untuk melihat Baekhyun di sana dengan pasangan "kencan"nya. Melangkah melewati semua orang, Chanyeol dengan instingnya membuntuti Baekhyun, dan dengan tampannya bersender pada sebuah meja.

" _Well_ , lihatlah siapa yang dibawa setan kemari," kata Baekhyun dengan senyum sarkas.

Mengabaikannya, Chanyeol tersenyum pada gadis yang dikencani Baekhyun malam itu.

"Hai, aku Park Chanyeol," katanya. "Aku suami-"

"Segera menjadi mantan suami," Baekhyun dengan cepat memperbaikinya.

"Mantan suami sesegera sialan itu memutuskan untuk menanda tangani berkas," kata Chanyeol dengan seringai terpaksa.

"Oh, aku mengerti. Aku Tiffany-"

"Ah, sweet heart," sela Baekhyun. "Bisakah kau ambilkan minuman kita?"

Tiffany tersenyum. "Tentu!" Kemudian Ia bertanya pada Chanyeol, "Apa yang kau-"

"Tidak, tidak," kata Baekhyun. "Kita itu kau dan aku. Bukan dia dan aku."

"Ohhh, oke gotcha," katanya sambil mengedipkan mata.

Hyper dan ceroboh, Tiffany tak sengaja menabrak beberapa orang di perjalanannya menuju ke bar.

Ketika Chanyeol melihat itu, Ia mengejeknya. "Tangkapan bagus, Baekhyun."

"Lebih baik dari yang kudapat 8 tahun lalu," kata Baekhyun tanpa emosi.

Ketika Tiffany kembali, Baekhyun mendesak mereka berpindah, namun melihat ukuran bar yang tidak begitu besar, Chanyeol selalu terlihat di sekitar. Tenggukan demi tenggukan, Chanyeol akhirnya ditarik masuk ke sebuah permainan, dan Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu masuk.

Tidak seperti suaminya yang kecil, Chanyeol jauh lebih dalam keadaan sadar. Terlepas dari keadaannya, Ia mampu untuk mencapai ke dua finalis. Sebelum Ia mengetahuinya, hanya tersisa Ia dan Baekhyun, sama-sama berusaha untuk menang.

"Baiklah, baiklah," kata Kris, yang telah memutuskan untuk menghabiskan malam cutinya di bar. "Sekarang permainan ini telah ditetapkan untuk Baekhyun dan Chanyeol."

Di sekeliling mereka, orang-orang bersorak, namun Baekhyun hanya fokus pada Chanyeol.

"Jangan sempoyongan dan meleset," celanya.

"Aku tidak akan meleset," debat Chanyeol sembari Ia menyiapkan isyarat tetapnya.

Sambil Chanyeol mengetahui tempat permainan itu, Kris tertawa. "Tidakkah ini mengingatkanmu ketika kita di sini menonton Olympic Games 8 tahun lalu? Ingat? Tepat seperti ini. Kau versus Baekhyun," kata Kris, bernostalgia.

Chanyeol mengambil sebuah gelas dan menyeringai. "Bagaimana aku bisa lupa?" Ia memandang Baekhyun. "Itu adalah malam aku menidurimu di mobilku."

Dengan segera, waktu di bar itu seperti melambat dan hanya berfokus pada mereka berdua. " _Ahh, yeah, Chanyeol. Di situ! Fuck yeah,"_ ejek Chanyeol.

Genggaman baekhyun pada tongkat billiardnya semakin kencang sembari Ia merasakan semua mata tertuju pada mereka berdua. "Urusanmu telah selesai di sini, Chanyeol."

"Kenapa?" Pekik Chanyeol. "Aku hanya memberi tahu semua orang tentang malam di mana aku memutuskan untuk menikahimu. Delapan belas tahun dan sangat terbuai cinta-dan juga bodoh!"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya dan melihat ke arah lain. Mata semua orang seperti melubangi dirinya dan genggamannya pada tongkat billiard itu pun mulai menggelincir. Chanyeol menenggak minumnya lagi dan saat itulah ia tersandung.

Meletakkan tongkatnya, Baekhyun beranjak dan menopang Chanyeol. Menyeretnya keluar bar dengan kasar, Baekhyun meraih kantong Chanyeol dan mengambil kunci mobilnya. Membuka pintu truk tuanya, Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol masuk.

"Berikan kuncinya padaku, Baekhyun," gumam Chanyeol. "Aku mau pulang."

"Dengan mabuk? Tidak. Kau akan membunuh dirimu sendiri." Cekcok Baekhyun. Sambil menutup pintu, Ia menghela napas ketika melihat Tiffany.

Ia kemudian berjalan ke pintu masuk bar, dan tersenyum lembut. "Nampaknya kencan ini harus terpotong," Ia meminta maaf.

"Tidak, tak mengapa! Kita bisa kencan lagi lain kali," Tiffany memandang Chanyeol yang mabuk di dalam mobil Baekhyun. "Kau harus membawanya pulang."

"Iya. Aku harus melakukannya sebelum ia mun...tah..." Baekhyun menatap ngeri Chanyeol yang menumpahkan isi perutnya di dalam mobilnya, ia memandang Tiffany. "Maaf...lagi."

"Oh, tidak masalah!" Tiffany tertawa.

"Mungkin lain kali?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Iya... _Goodnight_."

" _Goodnight_."

Berjalan ke arah mobilnya, Baekhyun dihadapkan dengan Chanyeol yang mabuk.

"Tanda tangani berkas itu, sialan," gumamnya. Baekhyun menghiraukannya dan Chanyeol menggoncangkan badannya ketika Baekhyun berusaha memakaikan sabuk pengamannya. "Kenapa kau tidak mau menanda tanganinya, kau brengsek? Kenapa kau-"

Letih akan sikap Chanyeol, Baekhyun berputar bertatapan dengannya dan memukul wajahnya, membuatnya tak sadarkan diri.

"Kau bicara terlalu banyak," Baekhyun berkomat-kamit sambil menghidupkan mobil itu. "Idiot."

Keesokan paginya, Chanyeol bangun ditemani rasa sakit. Hidungnya ngilu dan kepalanya berputar-putar. Di dalam keadaan linglungnya, ia menatap sekelilingnya. Sembari ia berusaha mengenali keadaan sekitarnya, ia merasakan sentuhan yang familiar; kertas.

Mengedipkan matanya, ia memfokuskan pandangannya pada benda itu. Sebuah ombak lega memandikannya namun di dalam dirinya, kenyataan dingin menampar wajahnya layaknya tinju Baekhyun semalam.

Baekhyun telah menandatangani berkas perceraian mereka. Mereka telah resmi dalam proses berpisah.

Ketika ia berjalan keluar kamar, ia sadar bahwa ia sedang berada di rumah Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun tak ada di manapun. Setelah mencuci wajahnya dengan cepat, ia melangkah keluar rumah itu dengan maksut untuk pergi meningallkannya namun ia bersimpangan dengan Baekhyun yang duduk di tanah dekat kolam dengan ibu jarinya mencuat. Perlahan, Chanyeol menghampirinya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

Kaget, Baekhyun melihat ke belakangnya. "Oh... tidak ada."

"Itu bukan tidak ada. Aku melihat kau menahan tanganmu di udara," gumam Chanyeol.

Bangkit dari posisinya, Baekhyun menghela napas. "Aku hanya sedang _stretching_." Mengganti topiknya, Baekhyun berkata, "Apa kau sudah cukup kuat untuk pulang?"

Bibir Chanyeol menipis. "Iya..."

"Mungkin kau lebih baik pulang sekarang." Kata Baekhyun padanya.

Chanyeol memandanginya. "Aku harus."

Setelah Chanyeol melangkah mundur dari kolam, Baekhyun berkata, "Berkas itu... Aku sudah menandatanganinya."

"Aku tahu.. Aku melihatnya," balas Chanyeol. "Terima kasih.." Tepat ketika ia mau membalikkan badannya dan pergi, ia melihat sebersit memori yang menyakitkan.

Berbalik lagi, ia memandang Baekhyun. "Aku minta maaf-tentang semalam. Tentang semua yang kukatakan."

Bibir baekhyun melengkung dan ia mengeluarkan sebuah tawa halus. "Bagian mana?" tanyanya lembut.

"Bagian ketika aku mengejekmu pada malam itu," kata Chanyeol ragu-ragu. "Bagian di mana aku mengatakan... Aku menyesal pernah menikahimu."

Baekhyun melihatnya dengan mata yang merengus lembut. "Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf untuk bagian yang kedua. Aku sudah tahu."

"Baek—"

Menarik napas panjang, Baekhyun tersenyum padanya. "Kau harus pulang sekarang, kembali ke orang tuamu."

Chanyeol ragu untuk beranjak tapi ketika Baekhyun memandang ke arah lain, ia memaksa dirinya untuk berbalik berjalan ke mobilnya dan pulang ke rumah.

Chanyeol mengunjungi orang tuanya sekali lagi sebelum ia pergi-pikirnya. Setelah banyak membujuk, ibunya berhasil untuk membuatnya menetap lebih lama.

"Apa kau telah mengunjungi Ny. Kim? Wanita itu telah menunggumu datang," katanya.

Chanyeol memberinya tatapan lunak. "Tidak. Mungkin aku harus."

Ibunya mengangguk. "Ia yang dulu merawatmu, kau tahu. Dia bahkan memberimu dan Baekhyun perangkat Cina itu untuk pernikahan kalian."

Chanyeol terhenti. "Kita tak pernah menggunakannya."

Ibunya mencibir. " _Well_ , tidak... Baekhyun yang menggunakannya. Ia menggunakannya berulang kali."

Chanyeol menatap ibunya. "Kapan?"

Ibunya hanya mengangkat bahu. "Di sana sini. Di beberapa acara pembukaan, ia menggunakannya untuk menghemat pengeluaran."

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?" tanya Chanyeol. "Pembukaan apa?"

Menyadari bahwa anaknya tidak tahu, ia tersenyum. "Tidak begitu penting. Apakah kau akan pergi ke pameran besok malam?"

"Iya. Aku merindukan pameran itu..." Chanyeol menghela napas.

"Well, aku senang kau merindukan sesuatu dari tempat ini," ibunya sedikit bercanda.

Chanyeol merengut dan terdiam. Kemudian ia bertanya, "Apakah kau pikir aku ini orang yang kejam?"

Ibunya membalikkan badan. "Mengapa kau bertanya demikian?"

Chanyeol menghiraukan pertanyaan itu. "Aku meminta perceraian dari Baekhyun karena itulah yang kami berdua inginkan."

"Kau yakin begitu?" tanyanya.

"Iya... iya begitu," gumam Chanyeol. "Kami terpisah bertahun-tahun lalu. Tak satupun dari kami berusaha mencoba lagi."

Untuk sesaat, keduanya terdiam. Ibunya kemudian tersenyum padanya. "Aku berharap kau bersenang-senang di pameran besok. Kalau kau melihat Baekhyun, bersikap baiklah."

Ketika Chanyeol tiba di tempat itu, semuanya tepat seperti yang ada dalam ingatannya. Orang-orang berdansa sambil bernyanyi; anak-anak berlarian bermain; orang dewasa minum-minum. Ia mengenali banyak teman lamanya di meja piknik dan memutuskan untuk menghampiri mereka. Ketika Baekhyun melihatnya, ia menyeringai.

" _Well_ , lihat siapa yang memutuskan untuk datang ke pesta orang sederhana," katanya sambil tertawa.

Salah satu dari teman-temannya, Luhan, memukul lengan Baekhyun sambil menawarkan Chanyeol sebotol bir. "Jangan hiraukan dia," katanya.

Chanyeol menurutinya namun otaknya tidak. Ia tak bisa menjaga pikirannya dari pria yang menyambutnya dengan tanpa kehangatan.

Luhan menyadari hal itu setelah beberapa menit, dan ketika Baekhyun sedang melihat ke arah lain, ia menyikut Chanyeol.

"Jangan berpikir terlalu buruk tentangnya," kata Luhan dengan senyum yang sungguh-sungguh. "Aku melihat itu di raut wajahmu. Baekhyun tak pantas mendapatkan itu."

Chanyeol merengut. "Apa maksudmu?"

Luhan terhenti. "Semua orang di desa tahu tentang perceraianmu..." Menaikkan bahunya, Luhan menatap ke arah Baekhyun di mana dia tertawa dengan beberapa teman yang melontarkan candaan sembari mendorongnya.

"Ia telah mencoba, kau tahu," kata Luhan pelan. "Ia telah mencoba sampai ke titik ini." Melihat kembali ke arah Chanyeol, Luhan menatap matanya. "Ia pergi mengejarmu. Mengemas tas punggungnya dan menuju Seoul untuk mendapatkanmu lagi."

Tertahan, degup jantung Chanyeol semakin cepat. "A-apa?"

Luhan mengangguk untuk mengkonfirmasi semua yang baru saja ia katakan. "Ia pergi setahun setelah kau meninggalkannya dan melihat kota untuk pertama kali. Itulah ketika ia sadar bahwa tak cukup sekedar permintaan maaf untuk membawamu kembali. Ia sadar ia harus menjadi seseorang yang kau banggakan, kau tahu," Luhan menghela napas. "Itulah mengapa..."

Tercekat atas kata-katanya, Chanyeol bertanya, "Apa? Itulah mengapa apa?"

Kesunyian menghampiri mereka untuk sesaat.

"Itula mengapa ia terus mengirimkan kembali berkas perceraian itu kosong. Ia belum siap untuk menyerah dan melepaskanmu."

Chanyeol merasakan tenggorokannya mengering. "Baekhyun pergi ke Seoul," gumamnya. "Aku tidak tahu."

" _Well_ , dia benar-benar pergi," kata Luhan sambil mengangguk. Chanyeol tak sempat merespon. Ia ditabrak dari belakang dan ketika ia berbalik, ia melihat seorang teman.

"Hi, Yeol!" Sehun tertawa. "Kudengar kau kembali. Ku tahu kau pasti ke sini."

"Uh, iya. Aku tinggal untuk beberapa hari lagi," katanya.

"Aku bersyukur kau di sini sekarang." Tersenyum, Sehun berteriak pada Baekhyun. "Baek, pameran seninya dibuka sekarang!"

Mencuri dengar, Chanyeol menatap Luhan penasaran. "Pameran seni?"

Luhan mengkonfirmasi dan menunjuk ke sesuatu di belakang mereka. Chanyeol melihatnya dan mendapati sebuah bangunan desa dengan keramaian berjalan keluar masuk.

"Kau ingin melihatnya?" tanya Luhan.

Chanyeol melihat kembali ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang tertawa girang sambil berbicara dengan teman-teman lama mereka.

"Tentu. _I'd love to_ ," kata Chanyeol. Ketika mereka berjalan dari bar terbuka, Chanyeol bergumam, "Aku masih tidak percaya dia pergi."

"Itu sudah lama sekali," kata Luhan dengan lembut.

"Tapi terakhir kali ia mengirim kembali berkas itu adalah enam bulan lalu," gumam Chanyeol lagi. "Jadi itu berarti—"

"Aku tak tau apa artinya," potong Luhan dengan senyuman. "Hanya ada satu Baekhyun di dunia ini dan hanya dialah yang tahu perasaannya."

"Ya, kurasa begitu."

Saat mereka meraih karcis masuk dan mulai berjalan berkeliling, Chanyeol tak dapat menutup mulutnya. Terhadap jumlah karya seni yang tak terhingga, Chanyeol tak kuasa menahan napasnya.

Ada beberapa lukisan dari alam di sekitar desa. Ada lukisan dari anak-anak. Di satu kanvas, sebuah kolam dilukiskan, namun Chanyeol tak mampu melawan rasa kesepian yang dipancarkan dari warna-warna hampa yang digunakan. Dalam kekagumannya, Chanyeol tak sempat menyadari tatapan yang Luhan berikan padanya ketika ia beberapa kali menatapnya, seolah menunggu reaksi raksasa itu.

Semakin jauh mereka melangkah, Chanyeol mulai menyadari mood dari lukisan-lukisan itu menjadi lebih muram dan sedih.

Akhirnya, di satu ujung, ada satu lukisan yang digantung di dinding. Lukisan itu berbeda dengan yang lain untuk satu alasan simpel. Tak sama dengan semuanya, terdapat sebuah jubah menyelubunginya, menutupi lukisan itu dari mata para pengunjung. Di bawahnya terdapat sebuah logam. Melangkah maju, Chanyeol membaca tulisan yang terukir di sana.

"' _Lost_ '" gumamnya. Melihat ke bawah judulnya, ia membaca kalimatnya. " _'A treasure that I lost that I'm desparately searching to find again',"_

Luhan memandanginya. "Lukisan itu ditutupi dengan mantel hitam untuk menunjukkan bahwa sang seniman masih belum menemukan apa yang ia cari."

"Bertahun-tahun lalu, ia bilang ia akan menunjukkannya ketika ia telah mendapatkannya kembali," Luhan menghela napas. "Semua orang di desa sudah tahu apa yang ada di belakang barang itu, sih."

Chanyeol merengut. "Aku tidak mengerti. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau lukisan itu tak pernah diperlihatkan?"

Luhan mengangkat bahunya. "Itu sangat jelas." Merubah suasana muram, Luhan tersenyum. "Kau ingin kembali?"

Meskipun ia tak mampu untuk melepaskan pandangannya dari lukisan misteri itu, Chanyeol mengangguk. Ketika mereka kembali ke bar terbuka di luar, mereka disambut oleh ejekan teman-temannya.

"Bagaimana tadi?" tanya Sehun.

Dengan tulus, Chanyeol tersenyum padanya. "Aku benar-benar menyukainya. Semuanya bagus—um, apa aku boleh bertanya, siapa pelukisnya?"

Semua orang terhenti dan memandanginya. Chen, di belakang, tertawa tertahan. "Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

"Aku sedang mempertimbangkan untuk membeli beberapa lukisannya," kata Chanyeol. "Akan terlihat bagus di apartemenku."

Mencela, Baekhyun mendorong Chen sehingga ia terjatuh. "Mengapa membeli lukisan seniman desa ketika kau punya yang lebih hebat di Seoul?" tanyanya.

"Mungkin karena kau tak bisa melihat hal seperti ini di kota, Baek," kata Chanyeol dengan tenang. "Ini berbeda."

Baekhyun melengkungkan bibirnya dan menengguk sedikit dari botol birnya. "Oh begitukah?" gumamnya.

"Aku tak masalah menjadi penyokongnya," kata Chanyeol.

Meletakkan botolnya, Baekhyun tertawa. "Oh, dia tak butuh penyokong."

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara alunan musik dan orang-orang mulai beranjak ke tengah area untuk mengikuti kegiatan festival itu. Mencepak bibirnya sekali, Baekhyun menatap Sehun. "Berdansalah denganku, Sehun. Ayolah!" Katanya dengan senyum lebar.

Ditarik oleh Baekhyun, Sehun tak punya pilihan. Bukannya murung, ia malah menyeringai. "Apa kakimu lincah, Baek?"

"Kau telah mengenalku sangat lama. Kau tahu aku cukup terampil." Dengan senyuman, Baekhyun memimpin Sehun ke dalam keramaian.

Luhan duduk di atas sebuah kursi, namun sedetik kemudian, Chanyeol-setelah melihat Baekhyun mulai melepaskan dirinya dan bersantai berdansa—menawarkan tangannya pada teman lamanya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Mau ke sana juga?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ah, aku bukan pedansa yang baik," kata Luhan.

"Baekhyun dulu selalu bilang aku berdansa seperti idiot," kata Chanyeol sambil tertawa. "Ayolah."

Menarik Luhan ke keramaian, mereka berdua tertawa sambil bergerak mengikuti musik. Terdapat momen yang tak terhitung di antara putaran, dan banyak orang bertukar pasangan. Untuk sebagian besar bagian, Chanyeol tetap bersama Luhan tapi ketika musik berubah ke tempo lebih pelan, Chanyeol mendapati partner barunya; Baekhyun.

Ketika pasangan lain bergerak dan bergoyang di sekitar mereka, keduanya hanya menatap satu sama lain dengan halus untuk beberapa saat.

Tak satupun dari mereka tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Perasaan itu bukanlah canggung. Nampaknya mereka berdua sama-sama terlalu takut untuk bergerak. Kemudian, Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya dan menawarkan tangannya.

"Bagaimana? Kau ingin berdansa, _my dancing idiot?_ "

Tangan Chanyeol menggelepar. Mulutnya terbuka untuk merespon, namun ketika ia tak kunjung bergerak, Baekhyun kembali tersenyum. Menarik kembali tangannya, Baekhyun tersenyum sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku. _"It's okay. Sorry."_

"Aku—Baek, Aku—"

"Ah, aku harus pergi," kata Baekhyun dengan canggung. "Aku lupa... Aku ada urusan. Nikmatilah pameran ini," katanya dengan suara yang dibuat-buat. _"I hope you have a good time."_

Sebelum Chanyeol sempat mengatakan apapun, Baekhyun pergi, meninggalkannya di antara keramaian.

 **-TBC-**

Reiew juseyoooo~

Semakin banyak review semakin cepat aku update chapter endig nya.

Semakin cepat tamat semakin cpat juga upload ff lainnya.

Xxo.


	2. Final

Hai, **admin ybbaek di sini! :3**

 **Terima kasih untuk follow &vote&komennya ya. Aku terharu..hiks.**

 **Sedikit curhat aja, awalnya aku translate ini belum disetujui sang master Exobubz, lho! (pssst!) dan langsung aku post aja karna dia gak bales2 message aku :(**

 **Meskipun aku udah berusaha sebisaku, tapi apalah daya ini tetap kali pertama aku translate beginian:") Maafkan jika ada kecanggungan ataupun emosi yang jadi nanggung waktu diubah ke Bahasa Indonesia (((((terutama untuk yang bagian pertengahan ke akhir))))). Ohiya untuk saat ini aku pribadi tidak membuka request translate, jadi aku akan mentranslate yang sudah aku list dulu. Tapi untuk ke depannya... ya lihat nanti.**

 **Maaf ya author note kepanjangan, lagi norak:(**

 **Semoga kamu senang mengawali hari kamu dengan Chanbaek:p**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

STAY

* * *

Setelah festival itu mulai sepi, Baekhyun duduk di atas menara air desa, minum-minum dengan beberapa temannya. Dari atas sana, mereka dapat melihat semuanya. Baekhyun, dengan tak sadar menatap kosong menusuri tempat itu tanpa arah tertentu. Sehun, yang mendapatinya sedang mengamati, menyikutnya.

"Kulihat kau memandangi dia," katanya. "Kau benar-benar rumit."

Baekhyun mencerca, "Sebenarnya kuharap aku tidak begini." Setelah mengamati Chanyeol berkeliling, ia berkata, "Kurasa aku harus _call it a night."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Chanyeol meninggalkan tempat festival dan berjalan sedikit lebih jauh ke jalan di mana ia berada. Sebuah pemakaman kecil tertangkap pandangannya dan ia pun menyadari itu adalah pemakaman hewan peliharaan. Setelah meninggalkan desa itu sekian lama, butuh beberapa saat baginya untuk menyadari apa yang menariknya ke tempat itu.

Dulu ketika mereka masih bersama, ia dan Baekhyun memiliki seekor anjing. Anjing itu bukanlah yang dimiliki Baekhyun saat ini, melainkan anjing yang berbeda. Setelah berjalan menyusuri beberapa baru nisan untuk hewan-hewan itu, Chanyeol berlutut di salah satu nisan dengan nama yang ia kenali. Dalam waktu singkat, ia berbicara dengannya.

"Hey sobat," kata Chanyeol dalam bisikan seperti hantu. "Aku telah lama tak berkunjung ke sekitar sini," ia tertegun. "Maafkan aku yang tak berada di sini ketika kau pergi, Nugget. Apakah kau menungguku kembali saat itu?" tanyanya.

"Apakah kau dengan Baek menungguku? Aku tidak bermaksut untuk melupakanmu... Kau tidak melakukan salah. Ayahmu yang melakukannya," Chanyeol melengkungkan bibirnya. "Kami kacau, Nugs. Aku tak di sana ketika kau tiada," ia berbisik dengan suara yang seolah hancur, menggambarkan perasaannya. "Maafkan aku..."

"Mereka menemukan tumor di paru-parunya."

Terguncang atas kehadiran orang di belakangnya, Chanyeol membalikkan badannya. "Baek..." Mengusap wajahnya, Chanyeol meyakinkan dirinya untuk tak membiarkan setetespun air mata jatuh.

"Mereka bilang aku bisa membuatnya melalui _chemo,_ namun aku tak ingin," Baek bergumam. "Presentase keberhasilannya juga sedikit."

Chanyeol terdiam. "Maafkan aku... Mengapa kau tak memberitahuku?"

Baekhyun menatapnya perlahan dan menaik turunkan bahunya, memberinya senyuman. "Kau sibuk. Aku tak ingin mengganggumu."

Chanyeol menatapnya putus asa. "Maafkan aku," ulangnya.

"Itu masa lalu," kata Baekhyun. "Tak akan ada yang berubah."

"Di mana salah kita?" Chanyeol berbisik.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Apakah itu salahku?"

Baekhyun berkedip. "Apa?"

"Salahku," kata Chanyeol. "Akulah yang pergi meninggalkanmu. Akulah yang tak pernah menatap kembali ke belakang."

"Tapi akulah alasanmu pergi," kata Baekhyun dengan lembut. "Akulah alasan mengapa kau tak pernah menatap kembali. Bukankah itu salahku?"

Chanyeol melangkah maju, mengingat kata-kata Luhan tadi. "Tidak," kemudian ia tertegun. "Berhentilah menatapku seperti itu."

"Menatapmu seperti apa?"

"Seperti masih ada bagian dari dirimu yang mencintaiku," kata Chanyeol. "Ini akan menjadi lebih mudah jika kau membenciku."

Baekhyun kemudian tersenyum. "Kau berdelusi," gumamnya. "Dan kalaupun memang begitu, apa salahnya?"

"Apa salahnya apa?"

"Masih terus mencintaimu."

Chanyeol terhenti. "Aku-"

Baekhyun menyelanya, suaranya naik. "Apa yang salah dengan mencintai si idiot yang kunikahi delapan tahun lalu?"

Napas Chanyeol tercekat. "Baek-"

"Apa salahnya menginginkannya kembali? Apa yang salah dengan itu?" tanya Baek dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Apakah itu buruk jika aku mengasihani diriku sendiri? Karena aku menyalahkan diriku sendiri, aku suaminya sendiri yang menjadi alasannya pergi?" tanya Baekhyun, dengan tangan yang mulai mengepal. Chanyeol melangkah maju namun Baekhyun melangkah mundur. "Apa yang salah dengan merasa sedikit sedih setelah tujuh tahun pergi, ia datang kembali hanya untuk memintaku menandatangani berkas," kata Baekhyun tersedu-sedu pelan.

Chanyeol berusaha untuk menggapainya. "Baekhyun-"

"Aku mencoba menjaga si idiot yang kunikahi itu, Yeol," Baekhyun mengaku. "Aku telah mencoba..." Tertawa pahit dan mulai merasa perih di matanya, Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tapi itu tidak cukup... Aku kehabisan waktu."

" _Damn it,_ Baekhyun, _shut up,_ " muntah Chanyeol. Melangkah maju, ia menangkap kedua bahu Baekhyun.

"Tidak, itu salahku ia pergi-"

Tak mampu menahan kata-kata penyesalan lagi, Chanyeol mencondongkan dirinya maju dan menamparkan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun. Meskipun awalnya terkejut, hasrat Baekhyun menguasai dirinya. Dengan berjinjit, ia mencium kembali, memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Akhirnya untuk pertama kali itu terasa benar untuk mereka berdua-tak satupun bagian hilang bagai puzzle yang lengkap.

Namun ketika Baekhyun tersadar kembali, ia menarik dirinya. Meliputi bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya, Baekhyun dengan sedih melepaskan dirinya dari Chanyeol, menggelengkan kepala. "Maafkan aku... Maafkan aku, aku-" Suaranya tersentak. "Ini salah. Kita seharusnya tak melakukan itu-"

Chanyeol merengut. "Kenapa tidak-"

"Karena-karena kau telah bertunangan,"

"Aku menikah denganmu, Baekhyun," kata Chanyeol dengan suara yang beranjak naik, ia lupa bahwa cincin yang melingkar di jarinya bukanlah cincin pernikahannya, namun benda asing yang menjanjikannya pada orang lain selain Baekhyun.

Dengan suara dan bibir yang gemetar, Baekhyun perlahan menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. "Tapi aku telah melepasmu..."

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Chanyeol terbangun dengan perasaan aneh. Untuk beberapa saat ia tak melakukan apapun selain memandangi langit-langit kamar lamanya itu. Tidur di kamar itu tak membantu menahan perasaan dalam dirinya yang masih menggantung pada suaminya.

Kamar lamanya itulah tempat mereka melakukan semuanya pertama kali. Itulah tempat di mana ia memint Baekhyun menjadi kekasihnya. Itulah tempat mereka berciuman dan bersentuhan untuk pertama kali. Menyadari bahwa menetap di kamar tersebut tak baik baginya, Chanyeol memaksa dirinya untuk bangun dan beranjak ke dapur.

Ia memeluk ibunya dan menyapa ayahnya, kemudian duduk di meja makan. Ibunya mencoba untuk menginisiasi sebuah pembicaraan dan Chanyeol pun mencoba untuk melanjutkannya. Akhirnya ketika mereka selesai, ia menawarkan diri untuk mencuci piring-yang nampaknya membuat ibunya sangat senang.

Ketika ia selesai, ia membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian, pergi untuk melakukan beberapa hal sebelum nanti akan kembali untuk berkemas dan pergi lagi.

Di pusat desa, ia mendatangi kantor pos di mana ia menyurati berkas perceraian ke pengacaranya. Kemudian ia pergi ke bank untuk memasukkan kembali semua uang Baekhyun. Ia tidak bertanya bagaimana atau mengapa Baekhyun memiliki jumlah simpanan yang begitu besar. Chanyeol menyadari bahwa itu bukan haknya untuk berkata apapun lagi. Mereka dalam proses perceraian karena dirinya dan ia telah kehilangan haknya untuk mengetahui apapun.

Ia mengunjungi beberapa teman lamanya selama beberapa jam. Ketika ia selesai, ia terlihat acak-acakan dengan rambutnya yang menggepal dan bajunya yang berkerut. Namun anehnya, penampilannya tak lagi mengganggunya. Seolah memiliki catatan dalam hati, Chanyeol mengunjungi semua orang yang ia kenal, namun menetapkan Baekhyun, _the one he fell in love with years ago_ , di paling akhir.

Ketika ia berhenti di depan rumah yang dulu mereka tinggali bersama, Chanyeol terdiam di mobilnya untuk mempersiapkan diri. Setelah perasaan gugupnya mereda, Chanyeol melangkah keluar mobil dan mulai berjalan ke rumah itu.

Ia melihat dari jendela dan mendapati Baekhyun tidak di dalam. Pintunya terbuka tapi ketika Chanyeol mengintip, tak ada siapapun di dalam. Untuk sesaat, ia bingung, namun ketika ia membalikkan badannya, pandangannya tertuju pada danau yang hanya beberapa menit dari sana.

Mencoba keberuntungannya, Chanyeol mengambil arah itu, berjalan dengan kedua tangannya berada dalam saku. Pada akhirnya, ia mendapati Baekhyun terduduk di pinggir dergama-dermaga yang dulu ia perintahkan Baekhyun untuk perbaiki karena sangat rusak. Sekarang, melihat itu, Chanyeol dapat melihat bahwa dermaga itu nampak benar-benar baru. Ia mencoba mengabaikan rasa bersalahnya di dalam dirinya, namun perasaan itu membanjirinya dalam setiap langkah yang ia ambil.

Ketika telinganya mendapati suara langkah kaki, Baekhyun membalikkan kepalanya dan berhenti menendang-nendang air dengan kakinya. "Yeol..."

Melihat anjing di sebelah Baekhyun, Chanyeol tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. "Hey..." Merangkak, Baekhyun perlahan bangkit berdiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Baekhyun. "Kau butuh sesuatu?"

Chanyeol menggosokkan kedua jarinya. "Tidak, aku hanya-" ia terhenti ketika ia melihat sebersit kekecewaan di mata Baekhyun. "Aku hanya... Aku ingin bilang _goodbye_..."

"Oh..."

Memaksa dirinya tersenyum, Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku mengerti. _Well, goodbye,_ Yeol. Kuharap semua berjalan baik untukmu."

Chanyeol dapat merasakan mulutnya mengering. " Yeah..."

"Dan maafkan aku-karna... karna telah jahat padamu.." gumam Baekhyun.

Mata Chanyeol melebar. "Apa?"

"Maaf telah memaksamu untuk tinggal," kata Baekhyun dengan tawa kecil yang dibuat-buat. "Aku terlalu memaksa."

"Baek-"

"Aku hanya ingin kau mengosongkan waktumu dan berbicara dengan semua orang di sini. Mereka merindukanmu, kau tahu..."

Chanyeol berusaha menahan bibirnya untuk tak gemetar. "Benarkah?"

"Yeah," dengan senyuman yang perlahan pudar, Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. "Mereka sangat merindukanmu..."

"Kau harus mengunjungi-ah, maksutku, bukan untukku. Tentu bukan untukku..." Baekhyun meracau. "Hanya... Untuk semua orang, oke? Contohnya orang tuamu."

"Aku bisa mengunjungimu juga jika-" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. " _It's okay_. Tak perlu repot-repot. Lagipula aku tak akan ada di sini ketika kau kembali..."

Jantung Chanyeol terhenti. "Apa? Kau tak di sini?"

Baekhyun menaikkan bahunya. "Aku juga pindah..." katanya sambil menghela napas. "Aku menjual rumah itu."

"Rumah itu?" Chanyeol merasa itu tak masuk akal. "Mengapa?"

"Aku...aku akan berkeliling dunia," kata Baekhyun dengan senyum kecil. "Aku hanya ingin pergi... Aku tak lagi ingin tinggal di rumah itu lagi," katanya dengan suara lebih pelan. "Tak ada yang tersisa di sana..."

Chanyeol melangkah maju. "Baekhyun, bolehkah aku mengatakan sesuatu-"

"Tidak.." Baekhyun tersenyum lagi. "Tak boleh."

"Baek-"

"Jangan," kata Baekhyun sambil mengangkat tangannya, menghentikan Chanyeol. " _Just... Let it go."_ Katanya sambil menghela napas. "Aku ada urusan. Kita harus kembali."

Baekhyun menarik perhatian anjingnya, dan bersama, mereka berjalan kembali ke rumah dalam diam. Tangan mereka hanya sejauh sebuah gerakan, namun keduanya terlalu takut dan terlalu berpaku pada apa yang mereka pikir satu sama lain inginkan-perpisahan.

Ketika mereka kembali di depan rumah sederhana itu, Baekhyun menyeringai. "Terima kasih telah repot-repot mengunjungi semua orang."

Chanyeol menatap dirinya. "Itu bukan apa-apa," katanya. Keduanya terhenti untuk beberapa saat.

Kemudian Chanyeol terus mengamati Baekhyun yang tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia melangkah lagi kemudian membalikkan badannya. Dalam setiap langkah, ia berharap dalam hati bahwa sesuatu-apapun itu-memaksanya berhenti dan berbalik lagi.

Tiba-tiba, ia mendengar suara Baekhyun. "Yeol."

Mendapati apa yang ia harapkan, Chanyeol langsung berhenti dan berbalik ke arah Baekhyun. "Yeah?"

Baekhyun terdiam sesaat. "Aku ingin menunjukkanmu sesuatu," katanya.

Chanyeol menaikkan satu alisnya. "Oke-"

Ia terhenti di tengah merespon Baekhyun dan sebelum ia mampu berjalan kembali ke tempat Baekhyun, ponselnya berdering. Dan ketika ia cek id penelpon, ia mendapati nama Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol melihat sepintas ponselnya dan langsung menatap Baekhyun lagi yang hanya mengamatinya dengan sesuatu di matanya-sesuatu yang tak mampu ia tebak. Ia terdiam dan waktu seolah ikut terhenti. Namun ketika jarinya menggelepar mengarah ke tombol hijau itu, Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Kurasa tidak hari ini," katanya dengan senyum kecil. Sebelum Chanyeol mampu melawan, Baekhyun memanggil anjingnya. " _I'll see you around,_ Chanyeol."

Sebelum Chanyeol dapat berkata apapun, Baekhyun berjalan ke serambi dalam rumahnya. Setiap sel dalam tubuh Chanyeol menyuruhnya untuk mengejar si brunet dan anjingnya, namun ia menghentikan dirinya sendiri ketika ia merasa ponselnya terus berdering.

Mengetahui ia telah kehilangan semua haknya untuk memasuki rumah itu, Chanyeol mengumpat, berjalan pergi meninggalkan properti itu menuju mobilnya. Panggilan itu sudah mati namun Chanyeol memaksa dirinya untuk mengambil napas dalam dan menelpon balik Kyungsoo.

Setelah sambutan yang kaku, pikiran Chanyeol terhempas dari Baekhyun dan tiba-tiba tertuju pada Kyungsoo.

"Kau apa?!"

"Aku di sini! Di desamu," Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. "Apa kau senang?" tanyanya lagi. "Aku ingin mengejutkanmu!"

Chanyeol merasakan tangannya berkeringat. "Kyungsoo, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Tak ada. Aku hanya merasa aku perlu memperkenalkan diri..."

"Pada siapa?"

"Orang tuamu-oh, tidak. Aku kenyang, terima kasih,"

"Soo, dengan siapa kau berbicara?"

"Ibumu," jawab Kyungsoo. "Ia membuatkanku sup... Aku tak tahu ini sup apa, _but it's okay_."

Chanyeol menggerutu. "Jadi kau di rumah orang tuaku sekarang?" tanyanya.

"Yeah. Ibumu ingin menunjukkanku foto album," kata Kyungsoo lagi. "Cepatlah pulang! Aku ingin melihatmu, oke?"

Sedetik setelah Chanyeol menemukan sesuatu untuk membalas perkataan Kyungsoo barusan, ia mendengar ujung sambungan itu terputus dan ia mendapati dirinya sendirian lagi. Ia menatap ke rumah Baekhyun dan merenung. Ia ingin bertahan di situ. Tuhan tau seberapa banyak ekspresi Baekhyun tadi menyentil dirinya.

Namun sebanyak apapun Chanyeol terpaku di posisinya, ia merasa harus pergi. Itu terasa salah baginya. Meninggalkan masa lalunya dan kembali ke Kyungsoo seharusnya terasa seperti sebuah kewajiban semata, namun nyatanya terasa seperti itu.

Mengganti posisi duduknya berulang kali dengan gelisah, Chanyeol menatap ke rumah sederhana itu lagi untuk terakhir kali sebelum perlahan mundur, meninggalkan jejak lembut pada lumpur yang segera akan terhapus oleh hujan di musim itu.

.

.

.

Melihat Kyungsoo di rumah orang tuanya sangatlah aneh dan asing baginya-karena itu tak terasa benar untuknya. Ketika ia berjalan masuk, ia pikir ia akan langsung menemui Kyungsoo yang sangat gembira dengan tangan yang menyambut kedatangannya, namun malahan, Kyungsoo sangat tenang ketika ia memasuki ruang tamu. Kyungsoo duduk dengan foto album di pangkuannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum perlahan dan menutup pintu. "Hey."

"Hai."

Ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang salah, namun tak mampu memiliki waktu untuk menanyakannya ketika ibunya, yang duduk di sebelah kanan Kyungsoo, memanggilnya.

"Chanyeol, kemarilah," panggil ibunya.

Ketika ia menarik kursi untuk diduduki, ibunya menghentikannya sembari bangkit berdiri, menarik Kyungsoo untuk bangkit bersamanya. "Bawalah Kyungsoo ke kamarmu dan bicarakanlah _in private_."

"Bicarakan apa?"

Terdapat sebuah kesunyian sebelum, "Tentang Baekhyun."

Segera, mata Chanyeol tertuju pada Kyungsoo, menyadari mengapa lelaki itu sangat diam. Memahami situasinya, Chanyeol mengangguk dan bergumam ' _come on'_ sembari memimpin jalan ke kamarnya. Ketika mereka di dalam, ia membalik badannya dan berusaha berbicara, namun Kyungsoo mendahuluinya.

"Kau sudah menikah?"

Pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu keras dan gamblang.

"Iya, tapi-"

"Kau _sudah menikah_?!" ulang Kyungsoo dengan nada lebih keras. "Selama ini aku bermain-main dengan suami orang?! Selama ini akulah orang ketiga?! _What the hell,_ Park Chanyeol!"

"Soo, dengarkan aku-"

"Kita telah berkencan selama hampir setahun dan aku baru saja mengetahui ini beberapa bulan sebelum kita menikah, mengetahui bahwa kau _sudah menikah?!_ "

"Tidak, Soo, dengar! Aku tidak!" Chanyeol membela diri. "Aku tidak sedang terikat dalam pernikahan-tidak lagi."

" _What the hell_ yang kau maksud dengan tidak lagi!" jerit Kyungsoo. "Ibumu menunjukkanku foto pernikahanmu, Chanyeol. Kemudian ia membicarakan tentangnya seolah kalian berdua masih menikah! Apakah kau mengerti betapa canggungnya itu bagiku untuk duduk di sana dan menanyakan apa yang dimaksudnya dengan 'suami Chanyeol'?!"

"Aku mengerti, tapi-"

"Tidak, kau tidak mengerti, pembohong!" Kyungsoo menjerit. "Kau tidak mengerti."

"Bisakah kau mendengarkanku?!" pekik Chanyeol. "Kami sudah resmi dalam proses perceraian. Ia telah menandatangani berkas itu dan aku telah mengirimnya ke pengacaraku. Itulah mengapa aku datang ke sini."

"Kapan ia menandatanganinya?"

"Beberapa hari lalu."

"Lalu mengapa kau tak segera pulang?" tanya Kyungsoo. "Mengapa kau bertahan di sini?"

Chanyeol tertegun pada pertanyaan itu. Bahkan dia sendiri pun tidak mengerti logika dari bertahan di desa itu selain mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan-berkas perceraian yang resmi.

"Aku tidak tahu.."

Bibir Kyungso melengkung ke bawah. "Apakah kau terikat dengan tempat ini?"

Mengeripkan matanya, Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Tempat ini," ulang Kyungsoo. "Kau tumbuh di sini. Aku bertanya apakah kau terikat dengan rumah ini, desa ini-semuanya."

Chanyeol terhenti. "Kurasa..."

"Apakah kau ingin pulang?" kata Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tak menentu. "Denganku?"

"Tentu."

"Lalu mengapa kau terdengar seperti ragu-ragu?"

"Aku tidak ragu!" debat Chanyeol.

"Kau ragu!" Kyungsoo merintih, kembali marah. "Kita akan menikah dalam beberapa bulan, Chanyeol! Kau punya suami yang tak pernah kau ceritakan padaku! Kau tinggal di sini lebih lama dari yang dibutuhkan! Dan sekarang kau terdengar tak yakin atas semuanya."

"Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu, kami telah proses bercerai!" jerit Chanyeol. "Dan itu akan menjadi resmi secepat mungkin. Saat kita menikah nanti, aku sudahlah seorang pria tak berstatus."

Mengehela napasnya, Kyungsoo menatapnya. "Aku tak merebutmu darinya, kan? Aku bukanlah penggoda?"

Melangkah maju, Chanyeol menggeleng kepalanya. "Tidak, tentu saja," katanya lembut, kemudian memeluk Kyungsoo. "Kami sudah terlebih dulu memudar saat aku bertemu denganmu."

Ketika Chanyeol mengatakan itu, ia merasakan sesuatu dalam dirinya hancur oleh kenyataan.

Perlahan, Kyungsoo mengangguk, memegang dada Chanyeol. "Aku hanya memastikan..." katanya. "Aku tidak ingin menjadi perusak rumah tangga."

"Tidak, Kyungsoo."

"Jadi kau sedang proses bercerai?" Kyungsoo bertanya sekali lagi.

"Iya..." jawab Chanyeol dengan sedih.

"Oke," kata Kyungsoo pelan. "Kuharap itu akan menjadi perceraian cepat."

Chanyeol terdiam. "Yeah..."

"Kumaksud, kuharap, um, Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja," lanjutnya. "Tapi kupikir perceraian cepat akan menjadi yang terbaik. Kuharap penyelesaiannya tak akan berujung percekcokan."

"Tidak akan."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Kyungsoo sembari menatap ke atas, ke kedua mata Chanyeol.

"Karena dia sudah tidak ingin terlibat denganku lagi..."

.

.

.

Tiga bulan berlalu, namun tak sedetikpun Chanyeol tak memikirkan Baekhyun. Ini terasa salah. Semuanya terasa salah semenjak ia meninggalkan rumah orang tuanya dengan Kyungsoo. Kota tak lagi terlihat sama, dan ia pun tak lagi merasa tentram bersama Kyungsoo.

Perencanaan pernikahan terus berjalan. Kyungsoo mengurusi semua undangan dan detail-detailnya, namun tidak pernah memberitahu Chanyeol di mana pernikahan itu akan diselenggarakan. Di antara hari liburnya, Chanyeol akan pergi berbelanja barang-barang yang mereka butuhkan seperti piring dan _silverware_.

Sambil ia berbelanja, ia mendapati dirinya memikirkan tentang suami yang ia nikahi bertahun-tahun lalu dan bagai mereka-sangat sederhana dan berkekurangan-tak pernah mendapat kesempatan untuk menikmati barang-barang mewah yang sedang ia beli untuk pernikahannya dengan Kyungsoo.

Ia tidak membantah ketika ia menyadari seberapa berat itu membuatnya berpikir tentang pengalaman atas pernikahan sesungguhnya, yang ia dan Baekhyun tak pernah dapatkan.

Namun semakin ia pikirkan, semakin ia sadar bahwa itu tidak masalah. Dulu, ketika mereka menikah di sebuah gereja kecil di desa, mereka bahkan tak memikirkan materi pernikahan yang mahal. Malahan, Chanyeol mengingat bunga-bunga yang mereka petik dari taman lokal desa, dan bagaimana mereka membuat kapel putih sederhana itu menjadi bangunan kecil terindah di dunia.

Ketika Chanyeol menarik diri dari pikirannya, ia mengamati piring-piring berkilauan dan peralatan lain dalam pajangan di hadapannya. Secantik apapun mereka, seindah apapun mereka terlihat di pernikahannya nanti, nampaknya itu tak begitu mempengaruhinya. Nyatanya, mereka nyaris membuatnya merasa hampa.

.

.

.

Dunia bagai terpusat pada seniman yang nampaknya memang menyita banyak perhatian hanya dalam waktu singkat. Chanyeol dapat melihat sepintas bagaimana editor-editor lain memandangi lukisan seniman itu dalam foto. Terdapat sedikit ketertarikan dalam Chanyeol untuk pekerjaan seniman itu maka ia tak ragu-ragu memenuhi tawaran seorang _co-worker_ untuk mengunjungi pembukaan lain di sebuah galeria seni.

Chanyeol tidak tahu begitu banyak mengenai pelukis itu selain reputasinya, namun ketika ia melangkah pada keramaian dan lokasi mahal itu, ia langsung menyadari gaya seninya. Simpel, sendu, dan rendah diri. Chanyeol tak dapat menghapus prasangka bahwa karya seni itu milik pelukis yang sama yang ia lihat di desa.

Berkeliaran dan meninggalkan _co-worker_ nya, Chanyeol berjalan mengitari galeri itu sendirian. Ia seperti menatap dengan penuh kekaguman pada sebuah lukisan danau yang terlihat begitu akrab di baginya hingga ia seolah mendengar suara pria yang tak mampu ia keluarkan dari pikirannya selama berbulan-bulan.

Berbalik arah, Chanyeol terkejut dengan kedekatan tubuhnya dengan Baekhyun. Ketika ia tersentak, Baekhyun melihat ke atas, ke kedua matanya, dan tersenyum.

Sangat aneh melihat pria kecil itu. Rambut Baekhyun ditata dan pakaiannya tak terlihat sederhana. Ia memiliki penampilan modern, namun semakin Chanyeol memperhatikannya, semakin ia menyimpulkan bahwa Baekhyun terlihat lebih baik dengan cara biasa ia berpenampilan.

"Hey," sapa Chanyeol.

"Hai."

Kesunyian kembali menghampiri saat keduanya terus menatap satu sama lain hingga Baekhyun memecah kontak mata dan melihat ke lukisan. "Jadi, apa kau suka material ini?"

Mengangguk, tapi tak pernah melepaskan matanya dari makhluk di sampingnya, Chanyeol berkata, "Yeah. Aku suka semuanya."

"Senang mendengarnya."

Chanyeol terhenti sejenak. Sebuah pertanyaan terasa gatal di tenggorokannnya dan ia berusaha untuk menahannya, tak ingin mencampuri yang bukan urusannya, tapi ia mencapai titik di mana ia tak mampu menahannya lebih lama. "Baek, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"

Terdapat lebih dari satu maksud dalam pertanyaan itu. Ia ingin tahu mengapa Baekhyun ada di kota, dan mengapa Baekhyun ada di galeri seni. Dan yang lebih penting, ia ingin tahu mengapa Baekhyun ada di dalam kepalanya sampai Chanyeol tak kuasa menyeret dirinya ke dunia nyata.

Memberikan raksasa itu sebuah senyuman, Baekhyun dengan acuhnya menaikkan bahu. "Aku membuat lukisan-lukisan ini," akunya. "Tiap-tiap lukisan..."

Chanyeol terdiam. "Apa?"

Mengangguk, mengkonfirmasi bahwa apa yang Chanyeol dengar adalah benar, Baekhyun mengeluarkan tawa halus. "Aku melukis yang itu berjuta-juta kali, tapi tak pernah terasa benar. Masih tak juga benar, namun itu yang terbaik yang kubuat. Jika itu terasa _familiar_ untukmu, karena itu adalah danau di dekat rumah.

Melihat kembali ke lukisan itu, Chanyeol mulai melihatnya dengan lebih jelas. "Aku mengerti.."

"Semua yang di sini berasal dari desa," kata Baekhyun. "Aku ingin menangkap semuanya dalam gambar..."

Untuk sesaat Chanyeol tidak berbicara. "Aku tidak tahu kau dapat melukis..."

Baekhyun menaik-turunkan bahunya lagi. "Aku tidak melukis begitu banyak ketika kita bersama. Aku tidak pernah punya waktu untuk itu ketika semua yang kita lakukan adalah bertengkar." Sebelum situasinya menjadi canggung, Baekhyun dengan halus menyentuh lengan Chanyeol sesaat sebelum melepasnya. "Nikmati pamerannya, oke? Lagipula ini malam terakhirku di sini. Pastikan kau mencoba makanannya. Mereka sangat lezat."

Chanyeol berusaha meraihnya ketika Baekhyun memutar arah dan berjalan pergi, namun ia tak berhasil menyentuhnya. Ia mengikuti Baekhyun jauh ke dalam galeri, dan seperti pameran berbulan-bulan sebelumnya, suasana dalam lukisan-lukisan itu berubah di sekitarnya. Dan seperti pameran di festival dulu, sebuah karya agung yang diselimuti terpampang sebagai titik pusat.

Menghampiri dari belakang Baekhyun, Chanyeol berdiri di dekatnya sekali lagi. Kali ini, ia bertanya. "Apa di balik benda itu?"

Dalam hati, Baekhyun terkejut mendapati Chanyeol mengikutinya, namun ia menjawab. "Bukan apa-apa."

"Apa maksudmu bukan apa-apa?"

"Maksudku, itu sudah tak penting lagi..." jawab Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melengkungkan bibirnya. "Luhan memberitahuku itu sesuatu yang kau sayangi. Berjudul _Lost_ dan itu terdengar seperti kau ingin sesuatu-yang kau lukiskan di balik jubah itu-kembali."

Baekhyun terdiam untuk sedetik. "Aku melukisnya beberapa tahun lalu. Kupikir aku akan mampu menunjukkannya, namun sudah terlambat sekarang. Aku tak akan pernah mengungkapnya."

"Lalu bisakah kau memberitahuku apa di balik itu?" tanya Chanyeol. "Karna kau tak akan mengungkapnya, aku agak penasaran apa-"

"Tidak," kata Baekhyun, menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tak bisa."

"Mengapa tidak?"

"Karena harga diriku, Chanyeol..." Mengarahkan pandangannya turun, Baekhyun menghela napas. "Aku gagal, jadi itu tak lagi berarti untuk ditunjukkan... Maafkan aku."

.

.

.

Ia tak harus melakukannya, tapi Chanyeol tetap melakukannya.

Selama berjam-jam, ia tinggal di galeri dan melihat bagaimana jumlah pengunjung berkurang. Baekhyun, yang telah berkeliling untuk bersosialisasi dengan berbagai orang, tak begitu memperhatikannya begitu banyak hingga mencapai titik di mana sulit untuk mengabaikan fakta bahwa wajah Chanyeol adalah satu-satunya yang menetap sementara sekelilingnya terus berubah.

Setelah semua orang pergi dan galeri ditutup, Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhyun di sampingnya sambil pria kecil itu memberi perintah pada para pemindah untuk mengirimkan lukisan-lukisannya berdasarkan pembelinya. Ia tidak menghiraukan keberadaan Chanyeol membuntutinya dalam diam. Meskipun ia merasa gugup, ia menyukai kehadiran sang raksasa itu di dekatnya.

Ketika hampir semuanya telah bersih, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk akhirnya menghadapi penguntitnya dan berbalik. "Mengapa kau belum pulang?"

"Aku tidak ingin pulang."

Menggelengkan kepala, Baekhyun menghela napasnya. "Sejujurnya, Chanyeol. Kau seorang idiot."

Baekhyun berjalan ke arah ujung di mana hanya satu-satunya barang pameran yang tersisa dan berdiri di hadapannya. Chanyeol mengikutinya, dan segera, mereka berdua menatap hal yang sama.

"Kenapa kau tak bisa memberitahuku apa di balik itu?"

"Karena aku tidak ingin..."

"Mengapa tidak?"

"Chanyeol-"

"Apa kau khawatir jika itu jelek?"

Baekhyun mendengus. "Ia tidak jelek. Hanya urusan pribadi."

"Aku ingin melihatnya, jalang."

"Aku tak ingin kau melihatnya, brengsek."

Chanyeol memandangnya sekilas sebelum mengambil kesempatan. Meninggalkan sisi Baekhyun, ia dengan cepat berlari dan menarik jubah hitam itu, menghempaskannya. Baekhyun bereaksi secepat yang ia bisa untuk menghentikannya, namun ia terlambat.

Dengan satu tarikan, material yang menyembunyikan lukisan itu terjatuh ke lantai bersamaan dengan hati Baekhyun.

"Yeol..." kata Baekhyun dengan suara gemetar. "Itu-"

Tanpa ragu, Chanyeol meraih wajah Baekhyun dan menamparkan bibirnya ke bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengeluarkan tangisan kecil sembari berusaha melepaskan diri, namun segera ia menyerah, mencium balik dan berpegangan pada pakaian Chanyeol.

Menguasai situasi, Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun ke dinding, menggigit dan menjilat bibirnya sebelum memandanginya lagi, menyelidiki wajahnya. Dalam waktu singkat mereka terpisah, mereka terengah-engah sebelum kembali menyerang bibir sama lain dengan kasar.

Baekhyun merasa kedua matanya mulai terasa terbakar. Ia melenguh dalam ciuman itu dan menarik Chanyeol seakan takut melepasnya. Tapi dengan perasaan berat dalam dirinya, ia melepaskan tautan mereka-seperti yang dilakukannya berbulan-bulan lalu-dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ketika Chanyeol mencoba menciumnya lagi, Baekhyun memiringkan wajahnya dan mendorong Chanyeol.

"Cukup..." suaranya parau, dengan kasar mengusap matanya.

"Baek-"

"Ku bilang cukup, Chanyeol. " Mengambil napas dalam-dalam, Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau seharusnya tak melakukan itu, idiot..."

"Dan kau seharusnya tak menciumku balik."

Baekhyun melihat ke arah lain. "Aku tidak butuh rasa kasihanmu."

"Aku tidak-"

"Ya, aku melukismu," Baekhyun mengaku, "dan ya, kaulah satu-satunya yang kutunggu selama ini, tapi Chanyeol, itu sudah berakhir, oke? Aku gagal. Kupikir...Kupikir jika aku bisa melakukan hal besar seperti yang selalu kau inginkan, aku bisa meyakinkanmu untuk kembali. Tapi aku terlalu lambat, dan kau bertemu dengan tunanganmu sebelum aku dapat menemuimu."

"Aku akan tetap menginginkanmu kembali baik kau melakukan hal besar ataupun tidak, Baekhyun!" kata Chanyeol dengan marah. "Aku hanya ingin kau mencoba! Untuk berupaya akan kita berdua! Dan ketika kulihat kau tak bisa, itulah mengapa aku pergi... Jika kau menghampiriku dan mencoba sedikit lebih keras, aku akan baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu melakukan semua ini."

"Aku harus, Yeol!" kata Baekhyun, dengan air mata yang siap tertumpah. "Aku merasa tak berguna. Itulah mengapa aku memilih untuk melukis. Itulah mengapa aku memperbaiki semua yang ada di rumah. Dan itulah mengapa aku memperbaiki dermaga itu. Aku tahu memperbaiki rumah itu takkan cukup. Tidak setelah aku pergi ke kota dan melihat bagaimana suksesnya semua orang..."

"Baek, kau harusnya datang padaku hari itu."

"Aku tak bisa."

"Aku akan mendengarkanmu saat itu."

"Dan aku akan terus merasa tak bernilai," tutup Baekhyun. Ia menjadi diam sebelum dengan halus berkata, "aku masih mencintaimu, namun kisah kita t'lah usai. Kau harus pergi."

"Baekhyun."

"Pernikahanmu akan segera tiba dan perceraian kita telah mendekati penyelesaian," kata Baekhyun, berusaha tersenyum. "Setelah malam ini, aku akan memasukkan lukisan ini ke sebuah gudang di mana ia akan dilelang. Inilah caraku melepaskanmu. Aku tak bisa menaham lukisan ini bersamaku. Ia hanya sebuah pengingat tentangmu."

Melangkah maju, Baekhyun merapikan rambut dan pakaian Chanyeol. "Aku tak ingin tunanganmu tahu kau mencium mantan suamimu," ia sedikit bercanda, bermaksud untuk melunakkan suasana. "Masih setampan seperti dulu-malah lebih tampan."

Ketika Baekhyun mulai menarik tangannya kembali, Chanyeol melangkah maju dan menggenggamnya. "Park Baekhyun," katanya dengan suara tak stabil. "Aku tak mampu berhenti memikirkanmu semenjak kunjunganku beberapa bulan lalu. Kau masih mencintaiku dan kau tak mengerti bagaimana perasaanku mengetahui hal ini."

"Chanyeol-"

"Tak ada yang terasa sama semenjak itu, Baek!" pekik Chanyeol. "Tak ada! Tidak bahkan ketika aku mencium Kyungsoo atau ketika aku memeluknya! Kau tak tahu bagaimana perasaanku yang tiap bersamanya, aku berpikir aku bersamamu!"

"Berhenti berbicara seperti itu!"

"Baek, akankah ini menjadi gila?" mulai Chanyeol, "gilakah bila kubilang aku masih mencintaimu juga?"

Menarik tangannya, Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala dan menutupi telinganya. "Hentikan-"

"Karena tak seorangpun di dunia sialan ini yang dapat membuatku merasakan apa yang kau beri padaku!" kata Chanyeol bersikeras. "Kyungsoo...dia mengagumkan. Ia pandai. Ia tampan. Ia sukses. Tapi, _damn it_ , kaulah satu-satunya yang pernah membuatku gila! Kau membuatku gila ketika kita muda. Kau membuatku gila saat kita mulai berkencan. _Hell_ , bahkan ketika kita bertengkar atau berciuman panas kau tetap membuatku gila!"

"Chanyeol, kau telah bertunangan!" jerit Baekhyun. "Berhenti berbicara seperti ini. Sudah terlambat!"

"Tidak, itu-"

"Semua sudah terlambat...berhentilah mempermainkanku," pinta Baekhyun, menangis dengan lembut. "Kau membuat inilebih sulit dari yang seharusnya. Kau datang kembali meminta ijinku untuk bercerai dan aku telah memberikannya padamu! Kau harusnya berhenti sampai di situ..."

"Tapi bagaimana jika aku baru saja menyadari bahwa aku tak pernah berhenti mencintaimu-"

Menggertakkan giginya, Baekhyun dengan kasar menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak, Chanyeol. Tolong hentikan," katanya dengan suara seringan bulu. "Biarkan aku beranjak... Aku ingin kau berhenti memikirkanku. Berhentilah mengelabui dirimu sendiri. Kau telah _move on_ bertahun-tahun lalu, Chanyeol. Sekarang, biarkan ini menjadi giliranku, oke?"

Argumen itu berakhir di sana meskipun Chanyeol ingin melawan semuanya. Mereka menatap satu sama lain saling mengetahui bahwa apa yang baru dikatakan hanyalah kebohongan, tapi Chanyeol tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Mengambil langkah mundur, Chanyeol melakukan apa yang ia lakukan seperti beberapa tahun lalu.

Ia pergi.

.

.

.

Beberapa minggu selanjutnya berlalu begitu saja bagi Chanyeol. Jasnya telah di _fitting_ , sepatunya telah diukur, dan pakaiannya telah dipilih sesuai dengan apa yang diinginkan Kyungsoo. Seminggu sebelum pernikahannyalah Chanyeol baru benar-benar menyadari bahwa ia akan menikah lagi.

Seharusnya itu membuatnya bahagia karena Kyungsoo telah mempersiapkan semua dengan sungguh-sungguh untuknya, namun ia tak kuasa, ia ingin menangis.

Mereka akan menikah di desanya, di gereja kecil yang sama tempat ia menikahi Baekhyun dulu.

Tak ada apapun yang lebih menyakitinya dari kenyataan tersebut, tapi Chanyeol yakin bahwa Kyungsoo tak mengetahui sejarah pernikahannya itu. Menerima usaha Kyungsoo, Chanyeol mensyukurinya.

Semakin mendekati acara pernikahan mereka, hubungan mereka entah mengapa semakin sunyi. Kyungsoo nampak gugup, berulang kali menanyakan Chanyeol apakah ia yakin ingin menikahinya. Chanyeol tidak mengetahui apa yang membuat dirinya tidak percaya diri, namun ia berusaha meyakinkannya-meskipun ia menyadari keadaan emosinya yang tidak stabil-bahwa ia ingin terus melanjutkan proses pernikahan mereka.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berdiri di antara deretan tempat duduk gereja, menunggu Kyungsoo keluar, ia merasa aneh di perutnya, ia sangat yakin apa yang akan dilakukannya ini akan membawa kesengsaraan pada hidupnya dan Kyungsoo. Musik mulai dilantunkan dan tamu mereka berdiri sembari Kyungsoo dengan ayahnya berjalan melewati mereka. Perlahan mengambil tangan Kyungsoo dari ayahnya, Chanyeol tersenyum ketika Kyungsoo berjalan bersamanya ke altar.

Dalam diam, dan tanpa disadari semua orang yang berada di situ, Kyungsoo menoleh ke atas dan menatap ketua mata Chanyeol dengan putus asa, bertanya "Apa kau yakin?"

Chanyeol, untuk pertama kalinya, merasa ragu. Wajahnya seolah menampar Kyungsoo dengan jawabannya yang sesungguhnya , meskipun bibirnya tetap berkata, "Iya..."

Kyungsoo-meskipun enggan-menganggukkan kepalanya, menerima responnya. "Baiklah.."

Dengan berpegangan tangan satu sama lain, Kyungsoo mengaggukkan kepalanya pada pendeta dan prosesi pernikahan pun dimulai.

.

.

.

"Kita berkumpul di tempat ini untuk menjadi saksi atas pernikahan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol.."

.

.

.

 _"Hari ini, kita datang ke tempat ini untuk menyaksikan pernikahan suci dari saudara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Apakah kamu, Do Kyungsoo, bersedia menerima Park Chanyeol sebagai suamimu, dari saat ini hingga seterusnya, dalam keadaan baik maupun buruk, dalam kaya, maupun miskin, dalam sehat maupun sakit, mendampinginya hingga maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Iya."

.

.

.

 _"Apakah kamu, Byun Baekhyun, menerima Park Chanyeol sebagai suamimu? Untuk kau cintai dan kau jaga melalui sehat maupun sakit? Untuk berbagi kebahagiaan dan kesedihan dengan semua rintangan dan kemenangan selama kau hidup?"_

 _"Ya! Ya, aku bersedia!"_

 _"Dan apakah kamu, Park Chanyeol, menerima Byun Baekhyun sebagai suamimu? Untuk kau cintai dan kau jaga dalam sehat maupun sakit? Untuk berbagi kebahagiaan dan kesedihan dengan semua rintangan dan kemenangan selama kau hidup?"_

 _"Yeah, mengapa tidak?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Dan apakah kamu, Park Chanyeol, bersedia menerima Do Kyungsoo sebagai suamimu, dari saat ini hingga seterusnya, dalam keadaan baik maupun buruk, dalam kaya, maupun miskin, dalam sehat maupun sakit, mendampinginya hingga maut memisahkan kalian?"

Chanyeol membuka mulutnya untuk merespon, namun tak satupun kata keluar. Ia terdiam, dan menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo. Wajah sedih itulah yang memaksanya untuk melengkungkan bibirnya dan membuka mulutnya lagi, namun sebelum ia mampu mengeluarkan sepatah kata, pintu kapel itu terbanting terbuka ditemani suara jeritan mengatakan "Stop!"

Melihat ke arah pintu, Chanyeol mendengus. "Luhan?"

"Kau tak bisa menikah dulu!" pekiknya sambil berlari terengah-engah ke altar. Ketika ia sampai di hadapan pasangan itu, dengan napas berat ia berkata "Tidak sekarang. Kau belum bisa menikah.."

Kyungsoo menatap Luhan dan Chanyeol bergantian sebelum bertanya, "Ada apa ini?"

Melihat kertas di tangan Luhan, Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. "Kenapa kau di sini? Apa itu?"

"Milikmu.. Ah, sial," Luhan mengerang sambil mengangkat kertas itu. "Pengacaramu mengirimkan ini ke kantor pos."

" _Well,_ apa itu?" tanya Chanyeol, sekilas melihat ke arah semua tamu.

"Kau belum bercerai," kata Luhan, berusaha untuk menenangkan suaranya. "Kau masih suami Baekhyun."

Mata Kyungsoo langsung tertuju pada Chanyeol, yang nampaknya tak terlalu terkejut dengan berita itu.

"Apa?" tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Berkas ini butuh tanda tangan untuk finalisasi," jelasnya. "Pengacaramu bilang ada tanda tangan yang kosong."

"Tapi Baekhyun sudah menandatanganinya. Aku sudah mengeceknya."

"Memang," kata Luhan lagi sambil tersenyum. "Tanda tanganmu yang kubutuhkan. Tanda tanganmulah yang kosong.."

Hidup ini benar-benar memberikan satu kesempatan akhir bagi Chanyeol untuk membatalkan semua ini. Sambil Luhan meraih pena di kantong celananya, Chanyeol merasakan telapak tangannya mulai berkeringat mengetahui Kyungsoo mengawasi segala pergerakannya.

Mengarahkan pena pada Chanyeol, Luhan membuka-buka berkas itu di tangannya dan mengangkatnya dan dengan jari telunjuknya menunjukkan di mana Chanyeol harus menggoreskan penanya.

Dengan tangan yang gemetar, Chanyeol berperang dengan semua sel di dalam dirinya untuk mendekatkan tangannya pada berkas itu. Namun ketika ujung penanya bersentuhan dengan kertas itu, Kyungsoo merampas pena itu dan melemparkannya ke tanah.

"Kau tak akan menanda tangani itu."

Terkejut, Chanyeol menatapnya tak percaya. "Apa?"

"Kau tak akan menandatangani itu," ulangnya. "Kau tak mau, dan aku tak ingin memaksamu untuk melakukan sesuatu yang tak kau kehendaki." Menatap cincin di tangan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya dan melepasnya dengan paksa. "Kau tak ingin menikahiku. Aku dapat melihatnya di matamu, Chanyeol."

"Kyungsoo, aku-"

"Tidak," kata Kyungsoo lembut. "Aku sudah tahu kau masih mencintainya. _Hell,_ aku melihatmu melumat wajah satu sama lain di galeri itu."

Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya. "Apa?"

"Aku pergi mencarimu ketika kau tidak pulang juga. Seseorang memberitahuku jika kau ada di galeri seni, jadi aku menyusulmu. Bayangkanlah betapa terkejutnya aku mendapatimu _making out_ dengan mantan suami- _well,_ masih suamimu."

Tak memiliki apapun untuk dikatakan, Chanyeol menipiskan bibirnya. "Maafkan aku, Soo..."

Kyungsoo menaikkan bahunya dan menyeringai. "Mengapa kau harus meminta maaf atas perasaanmu? Aku terus menanyakanmu jika kau ingin meneruskan pernikahan ini, tapi kau terus bersikeras mengatakan 'ya'. Lagipula jika tadi kau berkata 'iya' ketika pendeta bertanya padamu, aku akan menolak pernikahan kita."

"Lalu mengapa kau membatalkannya?" tanya Chanyeol, tak mempedulikan kenyataan bahwa pernikahan mereka telah berubah menjadi opera sabun di hadapan para undangan.

"Aku telah menyebar undangan dan menyewa _catering_. Sayang untuk dibuang, jadi kupikir kita akan duduk bersama makan-makan," kata Kyungsoo. "Maksutku...Jangan salah paham, aku masih agak marah padamu. Tadinya aku sangat marah padamu, tapi dengan berjalannya waktu, kurasa aku mulai mampu memaafkanmu."

Chanyeol menoleh ke bawah, ke arah Luhan yang mengamati mereka linglung. Kemudian ia kembali menatap Kyungsoo. "Lalu apa sekarang?"

" _Well,_ aku bisa membawa semua orang ke aula resepsi," mulainya, "sementara kau berakting sebagai pengantin yang lari mencari cinta sejatinya di bawah derasnya hujan."

"Tapi sekarang tidak hujan."

"Oh, akan hujan!" jerit Luhan. "Setidaknya begitu yang ada di ramalan cuaca hari ini. Semua sapi di peternakan pun mulai berkerumun bersiap2 menghangatkan satu sama lain."

Memukul lengan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya seolah menunjuk ke arah pintu. "Pergilah, _asshole."_

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam berbulan-bulan, Chanyeol benar-benar merasakan sesuatu untuk Kyungsoo. Menyeringai, ia mencium pipinya terakhir kali sebelum berlari ke arah pintu. "Terima kasih, Kyungsoo!"

" _Whatever!_ Kau membayar setengah pengeluaran ini!"

Chanyeol tersenyum menyetujui transaksi itu sambil berlari keluar dari pintu kapel.

.

.

.

Hujan mulai turun jauh lebih awal dari yang Baekhyun duga. Di tengah kesibukannya untuk memindahkan perabotannya ke truk, hujan mulai membasahinya. Pohon-pohon di sekitarnya tidak melindunginya dari air.

Dengan rambut dan baju yang seolah menempel pada kulitnya, ia berusaha segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, namun terkejut ketika mendapati sosok seseorang. Setelah melompat turun dari truk itu dan berlari ke rumah untuk mengambil lebih banyak barang, ia terdiam di tempatnya ketika ia mendapati sosok orang yang berdiri di antara ia dan rumahnya.

Di bawah hujan, Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, tak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan orang di hadapannya. Sebelum ia dapat bicara, ia sudah tersela.

Basah kuyup karena hujan dan _sprint_ nya jauh-jauh dari kapel, Chanyeol terlihat sangat gila-dan itu menakuti Baekhyun _to the hell and back_.

"Aku berlari dua mil untukmu!" teriak Chanyeol melawan suara hujan. "Aku tak bisa menunggu taksi karena aku benar-benar harus menemuimu!"

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" jerit Baekhyun. "Bukannya kau harusnya sedang di kapel?"

Mengabaikannya, Chanyeol melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku sudah menikah!"

"Lalu apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini denganku, _you fucking idiot_!" pekik Baekhyun dengan suara terluka. "Di mana suamimu? Bukankah harusnya sekarang kau sedang bersamanya!?"

"Memang!" jerit Chanyeol lagi, mengambil langkah-langkah besar menuju Baekhyun. "Aku sudah menikah, dan aku sedang bersama suamiku."

"Apa yang ka-"

Menangkapnya, Chanyeol mencium suaminya dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia tidak peduli meskipun mereka sedang berada di luar ataupun dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Tangannya yang gemetar dan putus asa menahan wajah Baekhyun sambil Chanyeol meminta celah masuk.

Menyerah, Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Chanyeol dan menariknya, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Menggerakkan tangannya ke belakang tubuh suami kecilnya, Chanyeol mengangkat paha Baekhyun. Dengan satu keputusan tegas, Baekhyun melompat dan membelitkan kakinya di pinggang Chanyeol, sembari raksasa itu menahan tubuhnya, menyatukan tubuh mereka.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Ah...ah...ah...Chanyeol...Nghh!"_

Chanyeol meletakkan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi tubuh Baekhyun, menahannya sembari ia menikamkan dirinya jauh ke dalam tubuh suaminya. Dengan tiap hentakan, Baekhyun mendesah, melengkungkan punggungnya dan menggerinda pinggulnya ke arah kejantanan Chanyeol untuk meningkatkan kehangatan pergesekannya.

Saat Baekhyun menggeliat di bawah sentuhannya, dengan penis yang basah, dan mulut yang mendesah, Chanyeol mengamati ekspresinya, senantiasa teringat alasan mengapa ia mendapati Baekhyun sangat cantik.

Napas berat dan suara _love making_ mereka begitu nyata di telinga. Wajah Baekhyun merona setiap ia mendengar Chanyeol menggerutu di atasnya atau ketika pinggul mereka bersentuhan. Setiap Baekhyun mencoba mengubah posisi mereka, Chanyeol akan menggantinya lagi, tak ingin melakukan posisi yang menyulitkannya untuk melihat wajah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mendesis ketika ia merasakan cakaran Baekhyun di punggungnya, namun itu membuat semuanya terasa lebih nyata. Menjatuhkan sikunya, ia menurunkan tubuhnya dan mulai menghisap leher Baekhyun sambil ia terus mengarahkan dirinya sendiri lebih dalam, lebih cepat.

Dengan tiap hentakan, penis Chanyeol tertekan tepat di satu titik termanis dalam Baekhyun, membuatnya menjadi gila. Ketika tangan Chanyeol mulai mengelus kejanatanannya, Baekhyun tak kuasa menahan dirinya lagi.

Ia menembakkan bebannya ke tangan Chanyeol-kenikmatan sungguh tak terhingga baginya. Chanyeol berhenti menikam sesaat untuk fokus pada orgasme Baekhyun, namun sesegera Baekhyun selesai, Baekhyun mendorongnya jauh.

Chanyeol menolak, takut Baekhyun akan meninggalkannya, namun terkejut ketika Baekhyun menariknya ke atas kasur. Dengan punggungnya bertemu langsung dengan kasur, ia mendapati Baekhyun meletakkan kedua kakinya di masing-masing sisi tubuhnya. Perlahan merendahkan tubuhnya, Baekhyun merasa tenggorokannya seolah tercekat ketika ia merasakan seluruh penis Chanyeol itu kembali lagi menyatu dengannya.

Meletakkan kedua tangannya di dada Chanyeol, Baekhyun mulai menaik-turunkan dirinya dengan ritme tertentu hingga ia mulai menaikkan kecepatannya dan membawa Chanyeol ke jurang orgasmenya.

.

.

.

Beberapa bulan kemudian, mereka menikah lagi.

Itu adalah ide Chanyeol. Mereka memang sudah menikah, tapi Chanyeol ingin mengulang seluruh upacara sakral itu. Baekhyun tidak ingin membuat kehebohan, tapi semua orang di desa memaksanya hingga ia akhirnya dengan malu menerimanya.

Setelah upacara pernikahan mereka, mereka menghabiskan malam di rumah mereka-yang telah Baekhyun putuskan untuk pertahankan, tak jadi menjualnya.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaannya sebagai seorang editor. Sebelum ia benar-benar pergi dari sana, ia mengunjungi Kyungsoo dan bahagia mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoo telah menggaet Kris di pertengahan kekacauan upacara pernikahan mereka berbulan-bulan lalu.

Memutuskan untuk tidak menjadi terlalu terkenal, Baekhyun tidak pernah mengejar karir sebagai seniman internasional. Ia tinggal di rumah dan hidup dari kekayaan yang telah ia kumpulkan selama bertahun-tahun.

Dengan sekelilingnya menjadi damai dan Baekhyun kembali ke sisinya lagi, Chanyeol mendapati dirinya utuh. Sembari ia duduk di belakang suaminya di suatu siang, memeluknya ketika ia melukis potret halaman depan mereka, Chanyeol menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Baekhyun, menutup matanya dan bersumpah untuk tak melepasnya lagi.

•••

The End

•••

Translated by ©ybbaek cbsky

Original Story

Stay by Exobubz

www livejournal com/33652

(Spasi diganti dengan titik)

Copyright © 2014 exobubz

All Rights Reserved


End file.
